In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of wireless access networks as well as options to utilize such wireless access networks. A provider may manage a large number of devices associated with a large number of wireless access networks. When a new feature is made available, the new feature may first be deployed in some of the devices and deployment may be delayed in other ones of the devices. Therefore, keeping track of which features are available in which devices may be complicated.